In additive manufacturing, also known as 3D printing, parts are built by adding material in successive layers using a 3D printer. The printing of a part can fail for a number of reasons including printer-related mechanical errors, interference with previously printed portions of the part or support structures, track following errors, and changing environment conditions (e.g. temperature, pressure, etc.), for example. When an error occurs in a 3D printer, the part must be physically removed from the printer and in some instances, the print head must be cleaned and/or additional part or support material must be loaded into the printer. Once the part is cleared, a human operator typically restarts the building of the part in the same printer that experienced the fault.